Carpe diem, Mia
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: A gentleman friend of mine had once said that moments before the first time we truly kissed. HGBZ. One-shot.


****

A/N: I know it has been ages since I've updated 'You're Mine!' but right now, I'm really busy with studies and is waiting for the finals to end so I can get some ideas back into my head. This lot however, came to me in the middle of a Calculus' test yesterday and I had to write it down. At first, I intended to write a tragic one-shot but considering the character I'm using, I decided to make this fic one with a happy ending. Anyway, I hope you like this fic and please review it no matter whether you like it or not.

**Carpe diem Seize the day**

* * *

"Carpe diem, Mia,"

A gentleman friend of mine had once said that moments before the first time we truly kissed. We were studying together in front of the fireplace when he had looked at me with his brilliant blue eyes and a shy smile on his Cupid's bow lips. I blinked once before he leaned into me to seal our lips and fates together.

Ever since that first act of intimacy between the two of us, I've heard those words numerous times, every time much more memorable that the last.

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ He whispered into my ear while squeezing my hand briefly. I smiled at him before the two of us entered the Great Hall arm in arm. Both of us were in formal attires, set to open the Christmas Ball with our first dance as co-Heads and secret lovers._

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ He handed me some strawberry puddings as we ducked for cover underneath the tables. I kissed his cheek and with a nod, both of us joined in the biggest food fight in Hogwarts' history._

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ His blue eyes were glazed with pleasure, his cheeks slightly flushed with his dark hair all ruffled messily as he lay beneath me. He laid a hand on my naked hip as he watched me adjusted myself. A deep moan left his throat as I moved above him._

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ I had my face buried tightly against his chest as he wrapped an arm around my waist before launching the broomstick off the ground. At his words, I turned in his arms to look at the view of the night sky and what I saw made me snuggle closer in his arms, watching the beauty in front the two of us._

But those words had also been said without a smile or a twinkle in his blue eyes. There were the moments when he had said those words to tell me everything he can't. To tell me that things are not as they seem. That seeing is never believing.

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ He was watching the full moon from the window of his Head Boy room, his naked back in full view for me as I got out from underneath the crumpled silk sheets. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his shoulder. He turned his face to look at me and in those blue eyes laid unshed tears and a plea for future forgiveness._

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ He was smirking down at me as he spat those words out with venom. I blinked back the tears as laughter rang out around us, his housemates gleeful to view the spectacle. He had me trapped against the wall, his lips set in a mocking smile as he ran his fingertips down the side of my face. A shift of cloth revealed the Dark Mark on his once unblemished arm. A gasp left my lips before my hand made contact with his cheek. There was something akin to sadness in his eyes as I ran from the dark dungeons._

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ He whispered those words harshly against my lips, his hold tight on my shoulders before he crashed his lips onto mine. For a moment, I had forgotten that we were in the middle of a raging war on Hogwarts' grounds. Forgotten that he was on the enemy's side. My enemy. I pulled away and with a broken heart, ran away from him and his sad blue eyes and his Dark Mark. I wasn't willing to hurt him but I was crying with him on my mind as I killed an unknown Death Eater with a lethal curse._

_"Carpe diem, Mia,"_

_ There were blood all over his clothes and it all belonged to the redhead lying on the floor, his horn rimmed spectacles laid shattered beside his cold and stiff hand. I pointed my wand between those blue eyes even though he had thrown his wand onto the floor when I had burst into the room with a group of Aurors. A cry behind told me that my best friend had seen his brother's body but I still held my gaze with him. For a moment, I saw the young man I had fallen in love with but a blink later, he was a tired looking man in chains as two Aurors dragged him out of the room. There were tears in his eyes but it was mine that shed as I cried for him, not for the death of someone I've considered as family._

* * *

"Carpe diem, Mia,"

Those words were only in my head as the whole courtroom fell silent as the prisoner was brought in, flanked by two heavily armed Aurors. His dark head was cast downward but when he sat on the uncomfortable chair on the small stage, his blue eyes searched mine. Pleading for me not to hate him. He wasn't asking for forgiveness anymore, just a void of hatred on my part.

There were confessions of a family obsessed with the ideas of the recently fallen Lord Voldemort, a father who had held him against wand point as the Dark Mark were etched painfully into his skin, a time of being under an Unforgivable Curse all the time that he no longer held any free will and also the confession of only killing one person during the year of war. And that was for betraying his own family. For being a Death Eater.

The courtroom erupted into chaos as a plump redhead woman fainted at his admittance of her third son being an unknown Death Eater to most of them. There were shouts of disbeliefs and anger at those words. How can a man that had came from such an anti-Voldemort family be a high rank Death Eater?

Just as absurd as the love of my life becoming a Death Eater with his own free will.

The old man that presided the court looked at him from behind half-moon glasses, a serious look in his eyes as he contemplated those words that had came out from underneath the influence of the strongest truth serum known to wizard kind. I held my breath, my hands clasped tightly as Albus Dumbledore asked the member of the wizarding court to vote on his innocence. I closed my eyes as the hands were raised and counted. Albus cleared his throat and announced the decision.

Not guilty of all charges.

Not guilty.

Innocent.

Free to go.

I froze in my seat, my eyes locked with the now innocent man as the people around us got up and headed for the door, full of opinions and thoughts. I watched as the chains were vanished from around his wrists and ankles. I watched as he got up from the seat, his face turned towards mine.

There was a touch on my hand and I turned round to look into a pair of green eyes behind glasses that was looking at me knowingly. He nodded his head towards the man standing uncertainly in the middle of the room, still looking at me.

"Go to him,"

"You knew?"

"How can I not? You're my best friend."

"And you don't mind?"

"You love him and he loves you. What can I do about that?"

I hugged the chosen one before getting up from my seat, my legs so shaky that I was afraid that I would fall down the steps that led towards him. My heart was beating wildly against my chest when I got on the same level as him. Every step I took towards him was accompanied by a deep shuddering intake of air.

He was so thin. I could see the bones on his wrists, the sunken cheeks and matted dark hair. And his brilliant blue eyes were no longer brilliant. They were sad with unshed tears. A sound behind me told me that we were alone in the courtroom. Just two people who had went through so many things in the short time of 365 days. I raised a shaking hand to touch his cheek but fear made me stop, the hand falling to my side as I cast my eyes downwards, tears falling down my cheeks.

A hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling my hand up to cupped a sunken cheek. I look up and saw that he was crying, the tears finally falling. He was looking with such pain and love that no words were needed for me to know what he's trying to say. I pulled his head down towards me and tasted salt as our lips once again met, our fates once again sealed.

* * *

"Carpe diem, Mia,"

I looked at the man beside me, his blue eyes shining with love at me as the two of us sat on top of a grassy hill, looking at the sunset. We were somewhere on the Meridian line, watching something so beautiful together. I smiled at him and lace my fingers with his before he pull me into his lap, his lips connecting with mine. I pulled away with a smile and a thank to anyone who was listening for giving him back to me.

"Carpe diem, Blaise,"

And we were just doing that. Seizing the day.

**A/N: The End. What do you think?**

**fahanizhieliq**


End file.
